Je ne suis que ce que je décide d'être
by Zangetsugaara
Summary: Si Voldemort c'était marié dans le plus grand secret est avait eu un enfant? Et si cette enfant était élevé par severus rogue et devenait ami avec Drago? puis avec Harry ? Est si je changé l'histoire ?


**Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas a moi sauf quelque uns , mais l'histoire m'appartient. J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira alors je vous souhaite ne bonne lecture .**

Quand les prophéties s'en-mêlent…

« _Lorsque viendra le septième mois un enfant naîtra, le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme sont égal . Né de parents qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il ne sera que le bouclier. Seule la propre chair du seigneur des ténèbres sera l'épée qui mettra fin à ses noirs dessins. Car élevée par sont pire ennemis, elle défendra ses amis au péril de sa vie. Les uns ne peuvent vivres tant que l'autre survit …» Ce fût sur cette dernière note qu'un veille homme a la longue barbe se rendit au département des mystères au rayon prophéties en trouvant qu'il serait désavantageux de ne pas mettre son canular parmi les héritées... _

Courir, elle ne pensait qu'à ça, courir. Plus vite, tourner a gauche puis a droite, sauter, attraper la gouttière, se hisser sur le toit, et courir , sauter dans le vide et sortir ses ailles puis voler loin . Très loin …

Ces cheveux noir flottant dans son dos avec sa vitesse surhumaine. Une ombre derrière elle la traquant sans peine. Elle tourna à gauche puis à droite, presque immédiatement après, sauta au quatrième étage, attrapa le rebord d'une fenêtre fit un saut périlleux arrière et se rattrapa à la gouttière pour se hisser sur le toit. Elle reprit sa course sans trop d'efforts, échapper à ses hommes en noir encapuchonnés était devenu une routine. Mais celui la n'était pas comme les autres. Les autres, sa mère les appelait « dètraqueurs » et lui avait appris à leur échapper. Celui – la n'en était pas un. Qu'es ce qui lui faisait dire sa ? L'atmosphère n'avait pas brusquement refroidit, lorsqu'il était arrivé, il ne volait pas il courrai, mais ce téléportai aussi. Nom d'un chien ! Non, ce poursuivant n'était pas un dètraqueur. Elle sauta de toit en toit, la lune dans sont dos, le vent dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux vert pétillant de vie et de malice, la rendant presque irréelle. Malgré sont jeune âge il n'y avait presque aucune trace de l'innocence enfantine sur sont visage. Non, pas quand ont vie a Londres dans les quartiers les plus violents et les plus démunit de la ville. Elle jeta un regard en arrière et commença à ralentir, la silhouette noire ne la suivait plus. Lorsqu'elle sauta sur l'autre toit, la silhouette l'attendait, statiques. Elle maudit sont inattention ! Aillant atterrit au milieu du toit elle recula jusqu'au bort et sauta dans le vide. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres quand elle entendit les bruits de pas précipiter et le hoquet de stupeur de sont poursuivant. 1, 2, 3 étage, elle tombait à toute allure les bras en croix, quand elle sortit ses ailles, sa peau lui fit mal, mais ses gigantesques ailles noires lui procurait un sentiment de liberté plus qu'agréable. Elle força des ailles pour remonter au niveau des toits. Lorsqu'elle atteint les toits, elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour voir si sont poursuivant était la, lorsqu'un cri atteignis ses oreilles.

-**SOMNOLA!** Puis se fut le noir.

A son réveille elle n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux, captant les bruits alentours , remettant en ordre ce qu'il s'était passer, elle était rentrer chez elle, des fleurs a la main en cadeau pour sa mère , s'était glisser sans faire de bruit par la porte de derrière, ensuite des voix lui était parvenu celle de sa mère avec se ton de colère et de désinvolture et une voix masculine énerver et agressive. L'enfant avait alors entre-bailler la porte qui menait vers le salon avant d'apercevoir sa mère a genoux au sol la baguette d'un homme au long cheveux blond pointait sur elle. Ce visage, elle s'en souviendrai sans doute toute sa vie , ses traits aristocratique sont nez pointu , ses yeux si froid couleur de glaces, il avait demander à Rose de venir avec lui , qui dans toute l'élégance qu'elle avait lui répondit « va te faire foutre ! » avant de le regarder avec ses yeux jades si froid qu'elle en aurai fait pâlir de jalousie l'antarctique. Alors il avait levé sa baguette prononcé deux mots que la brune ne put entendre puis un jet de lumière verte jaillit de sa baguette touchant Rose en plein cœur. Elle avait du retenir son cris avec sa petite main lorsqu'elle vit sa mère s'écroulait au sol, le corps sans vie gisant aux pieds de l'homme qui tourna les talons remis sa capuche noir et son masque d'argent avant de partir dans un pop de transplanage. Elle s'était adosser a la porte ne pouvant retenir ses larmes, elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta la a pleurer en silence, puis elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir avant d'entendre un hoquet de stupeur et de frayeur , avant d'entendre des pas précipiter vers l'étage, ou elle reconnu la voix de son oncle qui l'appelait : Gabrielle ! Gabrielle où est tu ? Il criait, inquiet et en proie a une détresse immense. Gabrielle n'avait pas répondu, elle ne voulait voir personne , de cette démarche silencieuse et gracieuse qu'était la sienne elle était ressortie, avait couru, couru encore et encore sans s'arrêter puis avait bondit, grimper, sauter avant de s'envoler puis elle avait était toucher par un sort de sommeil.

Elle se trouver chez son oncle, elle en était sur mais des questions sans réponses tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui avait-il enlevait ? Son oncle était-t-il la silhouette noire qui la poursuivait ? La petite brune s'assit sur son lit est attendit son oncle,il devait avoir les réponses lui. Lorsque son oncle passa la porte, son regard vert glacial qu'il fixa quelque seconde lui provoqua un frisson c'était bien se qu'il pensé , sa nièce avait vu sa mère se faire tuer et voulait des réponses mais se qui l'inquiétait vraiment c'était son absence de réaction, cette indifférence est se visage de marbre qu'elle li offrait, ce manque d'innocence sur son visage , oui a tout juste 6 ans elle venait d'entrer de force dans un monde qu'elle n'aurai pas du connaître. Il s'assit sur le lit a côté d'elle , regardant le mur peint en bleu au arbaresque elfique argenté.

ta mère est morte...dit-il, d'une voix qui se voulait douce mais laisser transparaître son inquiétude .

Je sais , j'étais la...dit la brune sans laisser une émotion transparaître sur son visage .

Gabrielle regarde moi...finit par dire son oncle au bout de quelque minutes de silence

répond a mes questions oncle Severus s'il te plaît... lui dit-elle lorsque leurs deux paires d'émeraudes se rencontrèrent. Elle le sentit se tendre mais il acquisa sachant bien qu'il devait y répondre.

Pourquoi il a tuer maman ?

Par ce qu'elle ne voulait pas venir avec lui et tromper ton père.

Pourquoi je n'ai pas de père ?

Par ce qu'il n'est plus de ce monde.

Pourquoi les dètraqueurs me poursuivent ?

A cause de ton père, et du ministère de la magie, d'ailleurs qu'es ce que c'est ses ailles que tu as dans le dos ?

C'est un secret, tonton, un secret entre papa et moi .

Comment ça ? Cette fois l'inquiétude transpirer dans sa voix , comment pouvait elle le connaître ce n'était plus qu'un spectre , un être sans corps .

Je te raconterai un jour,tonton pour l'instant tu ne dois pas savoir.

Mais...

la porte grinça , laissant entrer un petit garçon aux cheveux blond platine et aux yeux océans , il devait avoir le même âge que Gabrielle. Il était en pyjama et tenait un nounours brun dans une de ses petites mains. Avant de dire d'une petite voix endormit.

Tonton sev' es ce que je peut dormir avec toi ?

Drago je te présente Gabrielle c'est ma nièce. Gabrielle , Drago est mon filleul mais il me considère comme son oncle j'espère que vous saurai vous considérer comme 2 être de la même famille.

Oui oncle sev' répondirent-t-ils en cœur, Severus se leva est sortit de la chambre laissant un Drago totalement réveiller avec sa nouvelle amie et voulait la connaître le plus possible dans l'espoir de jouait avec elle dans les heures avenir.

Alors review? Que sa vous est plus ou non, temps que c'est constructif je vous en serai reconnaissante, excusez mes fautes d'orthographe, le français n'as jamais était mon fort ^^"


End file.
